Once and for all
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Secrets can sometimes be a good thing, but when everything suddenly comes flooding back, Abby realises that maybe they aren't such a good thing after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Once and for all

**Summary: **Secrets can sometimes be a good thing, but when everything suddenly comes flooding back, Abby realises that maybe they aren't such a good thing after all.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval.

**A/N:** I feel quite bad. This is quite an angsty story. I honestly don't know where it came from, but no other stories are coming to mind, this one is just taking over. I hope you enjoy anyways. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Review please

**Warnings:** Mentions of past abuse.

Once and for all:

Feeling the cold air hit her face like sharp needles was actually comforting to Abby and she let out a sigh as she leant back against the wall, not too far away from the light streaking through the pub doorway. It was a Saturday night and the local pub was crowded and stifling hot, despite the cool, mid-February weather. The bumpy end of the convergence had rocked the ARC to its core, and with it brought a whole new wave of problems that the team had to deal with. As well as the increasing demand of covers for news stories, the core team still had to deal with anomalies, although they were considerably less frequent than they had gotten use to all of a sudden. One of the outdoor lights flickered overhead, its white glow causing a sparkle from her hand to catch the corner of Abby's eye. She smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. She had been engaged to Connor for nearly 2 months now and they were currently involved in a manic wedding preparation as well as flat hunting for themselves. Jess was also deeply involved in the wedding preparation, as was Emily, who found all of the modern day wedding traditions to be almost awe inspiring. The whole core team had ventured out to the pub tonight, after boredom and another well-done anomaly call, that had resulted in no injuries and every one of the 4 Iguanodons safely returned through the anomaly. It had been Matt's round when Abby had excused herself from the group for a few minutes, making her way out of the clammy room to the fresh air outside. She felt the smile tugging at the corner of her lips and she mentally cursed herself. When had she become so girly and all in love? She knew the answer, of course she did, and now that she had Connor in her life she couldn't bring herself to hide away the feelings of happiness and love that she had fought so hard to feel when she was younger. She sighed, pushing herself away from the cool brick wall to make her way back inside when she felt a hot, sweaty hand cover her mouth, but not before she had let out a shrill scream and her body was roughly pulled from one wall, slamming into another, hard, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She gasped for breath as soon as the attackers hand left her face and she kicked out at them, just missing their leg. The light from the doorway didn't quite reach them now, another flickering light was placed overhead instead, but she could make out a figure in the shadows, and another one heading towards them. They were both male, and when the overhead light flickered on, illuminating their faces, Abby froze. She knew exactly who they were, and the smirks that graced their lips brought forbidden memories flooding back to Abby's mind.

"Hello Abigail." Her attacker sneered as the other man walked closer to them. The hand dropped from her mouth and she scrunched her face up in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled in anger pulling her arm backwards quickly, removing the hand that was gripping onto her too tightly.

"Just a trip to the pub. Didn't think you were the type to be here, Abigail." The other man said, the same look in his eyes that had been there over 13 years ago.

"It's Abby." She stated angrily, trying her hardest to overcome the feeling of paralysing fear that overcame her entire being. The two men in front of her were the two people she had never thought or wanted to see ever again in her entire life. Her step-father, Derek, and her ex-fiancé Chris. The two men who had joined together in a frightening way to exploit and abuse a just-turned 16 year old Abby. Derek was sly, but annoyingly good looking and her mother had fallen head over heels in love with the mysterious man as soon as they had met. Derek had moved in straight away, and had seemingly doted on Abby and Jack, showering them with gifts, but he was an alcoholic, and everyone could plainly see it. They had married quickly, but everything went downhill from that point. The ferocious arguments had started, fuelled by the alcohol raging through his system and when Abby seeked comfort she had sought it from the man who she saw as the only father figure she ever had, even if he had started most of the arguments. Abby had never seen eye to eye with her mother anyway, and they had bitter rows, which ended normally with Derek siding with Abby and causing the row to erupt into a fiery argument, at which point Abby would leave them to it and see to Jack. So when Abby's mother suddenly upped and left, telling no one why or where she had gone, Abby wasn't too worried or bothered. Derek had reassured them both, saying how she was fine and had probably just had enough, needed a break. Abby turned sixteen without her mother present and Derek had introduced her to Chris, who was three years older than her. He had won her over instantly, his dark hair and charming features appealing to her. He had a weirdly close relationship with Derek and was around at the house nearly every night when she arrived back from school. She had started questioning things, and everything started unravelling slowly, but surely. She thought she was in love, and she revelled in the feeling of being in a relationship that she thought was built on trust and love that she soon figured was not. He'd practically forced the ring onto her finger, and she had accepted reluctantly, after he had told her she would probably end up alone if she didn't, and she childishly and foolishly believed him. He put her down a lot, telling her to change her outfits, makeup and hair if he didn't approve. He persuaded her to stay in with him instead of going out with her friends, and she soon found herself isolated, after everyone moved on without her. He suddenly stopped being at her house when she arrived back from school, forging a close relationship with Jack, who thrived in the opportunity to 'hang out' with an older and more experienced boy. Abby felt herself becoming nervous, withdrawn from everyone, desperately searching for contact with her mother which was a big disappointment. Her mother had moved on in her absence, and had stated quite eagerly how she never wanted anything to do with her or Jack ever again. When Derek had found her on the phone to her mother he had flipped and struck out at her. It scared her. She'd never been hit before and her growing fear of him seemed to only spur him on. She went to Chris, trying her hardest to find an ounce of comfort and reassurance and he was the only person she had left to go to. When he had forced himself onto her, calling her pathetic, she forced her mind to go blank, forced herself to leave the pain that was suddenly engulfing her life and slowly drowning her. When Derek had hit her in front of Chris the following night, and he hadn't even batted an eyelid, her world came crumbling down. She felt disgusted with herself, dirty, stupid, pathetic and very much alone. She needed to get her life back on track; she needed to get away from this, no one deserved it and even she knew that, deep down. She packed a bag, instructing Jack to do the same; she wouldn't leave him with Derek, even if their mother didn't want to even speak to them again. She handed the ring back to Chris who joined in with Derek as they hurled abuse at her and she fled. Her and Jack sought refuge at a teacher's house and Derek was arrested on grounds of abuse, Chris being charged but never placed in prison from lack of evidence. She had been 15 when she had met Derek and drawn into the cycle of abuse, and 17 when she had finally found enough sense to get away from the both of them, and she was finally free. She went to university, and got a job at Wellington Zoo. She was reclusive, staying away from relationships in pure fear of getting drawn in and hurt again. She'd built up her walls so tall and strong she was confident that no one would ever get through, no one could ever hurt her again, and she wouldn't ever allow anyone to even try and get through. And now they were here, both of them, and she could feel the fear coursing through her veins, her heart rate quickening and her throat feeling tight. The light flickered on and off again repeatedly, gaining a few more sparkles that grabbed the attention of the two men. The younger one grabbed her hand forcefully, pulling it up to their level.

"Never thought you'd ever get another chance. What unlucky bastard got you this time?" Chris sneered as he looked down at her hand in disgust. She pulled her hand out of his grasp quickly.

"Why do you even care?" She asked bitterly, trying to push past the two men but being forced back against the wall.

"We care because we're your family and families care about each other." Derek stated and Abby scoffed and murmured under her breath. She realised it was a mistake when she saw the anger flame up in his dark eyes and she let out a ear piercing scream before his hand came around her neck, trapping her against the wall.

"What did you just say?" He growled angrily. He was a lot taller than Abby, and seemed to look a lot stronger than he had done the last time she had seen him. Tears burned in her eyes at the pressure on her neck that she had no doubt he would tighten if she made things worse for herself. She was about to reply when she heard the scuffling of boots outside of the door.

"Oi! Get the fuck away from her!" Connor's familiar voice shouted as he neared them, Matt and Becker standing next to him. Derek didn't break his steely eye contact from Abby, but his hand did loosen, coming to rest at the bottom of her neck, lingering there as if he was waiting for the right moment. She swallowed hard, blinking back the tears. She looked over to Connor, trying to tell him that she was alright before she returned Derek's gaze.

"I said… You lost that right 13 years ago." She ground out slowly, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"What? The right to be your family?" He laughed bitterly.

"And the right to care about me. You've never cared about me. So don't you dare try to now." Her voice was angry and sharp, and only seemed to strengthen the flame in Derek's eyes. His fingers dug into the base of her neck and she let out a whimper and heard Connor take a step forwards.

"Get off her right now." He ground out in his anger and Abby winced. She knew this was going to end badly if he lost his temper.

"So, this is your new fiancé is it Abby?" Chris asked sarcastically as he eyed up Connor. He moved closer to him, sticking his hand out in a sarcastic gesture. "Bet you've told him all about me, haven't ya darlin." Abby could feel the tears coming anew, she hadn't told him. She'd told no one. He knew about her past from what she had told him in the Cretaceous, but she had never told him about Chris, just Derek. She had wanted their relationship to be new, to be good and she had been scared that it would be tainted if he knew she had already been engaged, and if knew what he had done to her, if he knew the pain she had been too stupid to stop. She tried to find his eyes, try to explain but she knew it was hopeless. Connor looked somewhere between very pissed off and confused. Chris' eyes narrowed and he let out a laugh, turning to face Abby. "You haven't? Wow. Well done Abigail." He clapped his hands together in his continuous sarcasm and turned back to face Connor. "We were engaged. And if you take my advice, you'll get away from her as quick as you can. She's just a waste of time." He winked at Connor and he flipped. His fist swung out and slammed into Chris's jaw, a crunch of bone sounded through the air and Abby cringed when she realised it could be Connor that had hurt himself, trying to save her. Matt grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back whilst Becker restrained Chris, stopping him from retaliating. Derek's hand fell from her neck and she slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face. She had seen the flicker of despair cross Connor's features, he was crushed that she had kept something so big from him, even when they had said no secrets.

"Never could fight your own battles could you Abby?" Derek snarled, blocking her way back to Connor.

"I can fight for myself." She stated strongly through her tears. Derek leaned over her and laughed, his breath smelt of alcohol and stale cigarettes and she scrunched her face up at the smell.

"Don't make me laugh Abigail. You're still the pathetic, desperate little girl you were back then. You'll never change, you'll never be good enough for anyone. And you'll always know that." His harsh words struck home and the part of Abby that she had locked away deep in her heart came back, the feeling that she deserved the words, that they were the truth. She suddenly felt like she was 16 again, never good enough for anyone except the two people that hurt her the most. Connor didn't need her, he would be fine on his own, she was just baggage that would continue to pull him down until he eventually had enough and left her anyway. Her tears blurred her vision and her hand flew out, creating a loud slap as it connected to Derek's cheek. In his moment of startled confusion Abby pushed off the wall, and fled in the direction of Connor. She stopped in front of him and Matt let him go. His arms instantly came up to embrace her but she shook them away, the tears streaming down her face. She knew she'd hurt him just by the look on his face, but she couldn't stop now. It was just going to hurt both of them even more if she took any longer. She twisted the ring on her finger and pulled it off, holding it tightly in her shaking hands.

"Abs, what… what are you doing?" Connor questioned his voice thick and heavy. She spotted Jess and Emily hovering in the doorway of the pub, both with equal expressions of shock on their faces. She swallowed hard and she looked up into Connor's watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She stated. She grabbed his hand, trying to hand the ring back but he clenched his hand into a tight fist. She let out a strangled sob as she looked up to his eyes again. "Take it. Please!" She begged.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily.

"I have to!" She shouted. He grabbed onto the side of both her arms and shook her slightly.

"No you don't." He ground out, a tear trickling down his face. She was sobbing now, choking on her tears and gasping for breath when she could. She shook herself out of his grasp and put the ring on the floor in front of his feet. Connor shook his head but before he could say anything else she ran. She ran and didn't stop running until she was certain she wasn't being followed and the sobs made her unable to breathe properly. She collapsed onto a park bench and breathed deeply until she started to feel herself calming down. She twined her fingers together and felt another wave of tears when she felt the empty area that normally held her ring. Her phone rang in her pocket, startling Abby out of the haze she was in. She ignored it and placed it next to her on the wooden bench. She'd always been better off alone in her life, up until being stuck in the Cretaceous and now, as she sat in the dark night on her own she felt stupid. Her conflicting emotions were always going to end up coming out, but she didn't think something that bad would ever happen. Her phone rang again and again, Connor, Jess, Matt, Emily, Becker, all trying to get through to her. She leaned back, closed her eyes tight and sighed. A shiver ran through her whole body and she wrapped her arms around herself. She'd left her jacket inside the pub before she'd walked out, and her short sleeved blouse wasn't giving her much warmth in the cool night air. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up under the covers with Connor… Connor. She whimpered and she could feel the tears burning at her eyes and threatening to fall again. Why did she have to act on impulse all the time? Why did she always have to ruin the best things that ever happened to her? She ran her finger over the now empty ring area and then brought both hands up to wipe over her face, feeling the makeup that was probably in black circles under her eyes by now. Letting them two idiots ruin her life again was not how she had planned to spend her evening and she was not going to let them get the better of her again. She was Abby Maitland, the strong, tough woman who fought her own battles and didn't let anyone hurt her, and she was going to start living like it again. Two pathetic, horrible men couldn't stop her from being happy anymore. It was time to put a stop to it, once and for all. Her ringtone buzzed next to her and this time she answered, holding the phone next to her ear until she heard anything.

"Abby? Abby?" A frantic voice came over the line and background noise nearly taking over it.

"Hi." She whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh good god. Abby are you okay?" It was Emily and something about her voice made Abby seem instantly calmer.

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Where are you Abby? Connor's going out of his mind with worry." Abby sighed, she wasn't too far away from the pub, she'd only ran for about 10 minutes, maybe not even that. She'd be able to walk to Jess' flat in about 15 minutes.

"It's fine. I know where I am, I'll walk home. What happened to the two men?"

"Ummm, Connor had a word with them, they left quickly afterwards. I can ask what if you want.. Hang on I'll go get him."

"No Emily! It's fine….just… just tell him I'm going home." She hung up the phone afterwards, standing up of the bench. She wrapped her arms around herself again and headed out of the park and to Jess' flat. She hoped Jess would go to someone else's for tonight. She needed to talk to Connor and finally tell him everything. She just hoped he'd let her after what she had done to him tonight.

**Tbc… **

**A/N:** Like I said, I feel pretty bad about this, but it wouldn't go away! I promise it's going to get better! Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface*

**A/N:** Oh my days. I am SO sorry for the delay. The internet router in our house broke and we just got it back yesterday. So I've had this completed chapter for nearly 2 weeks. GAH! I didn't realise how dependant I was on the internet, I'm pretty sure it can't be healthy :L I've been able to get it on my phone and read the stories that others have been posting, and I managed to review about 3. Then that kind of packed in too. So I have a lot of catching up to do. Anyways, again I am very sorry. I hope you enjoy this.

**Warning:** Mentions of past abuse.

**Chapter 2:**

Connor shouted her name as he watched her retreating form and ran his hand through his hair. He desperately wanted to run after her, to hold her and never let go, but he knew it was a hopeless plan. He watched helplessly as Jess pulled her phone out and desperately rang her number several times before giving up and letting Emily try. He turned and bent down to pick up the ring from the floor in front of his feet. He held it in his shaky hand and stared at it for a few long minutes until the sound of cursing and scuffling of feet against the stone floor shook him back to reality and to the moment at hand. He carefully placed the ring into the pocket of his skinny black jeans and inhaled deeply. He couldn't help the slight feeling of pride that overcame him as he saw the redness of the man's cheek that he was rubbing his hand over vigorously, and his watery eyes. He deserved so much worse than that though. He walked towards the men slowly, catching the worried glances from Matt and Becker, who were also on their phones trying to get through to Abby.

The man Connor had punched was standing away from Becker who had previously been restraining him, and was currently wiping a speck of blood away from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring at Connor as he approached. The man Connor knew as Derek was cursing under his breath and didn't realise Connor was walking towards him.

"That stupid bitch!" He grunted, rubbing his hand over his mouth before spitting on the floor, an action which made Connor screw his face up in disgust.

"You shut up about her. Right now." He demanded sharply as he walked to him. Derek snapped his head to look at him, and then smirked, straightening his back and puffing his chest out as he tried to look as intimidating as he could.

"You gunna make me? Eh?" He asked with a laugh and Connor narrowed his eyes. The second man came to stand next to Derek and stared at Connor with anger flaring in his eyes.

"What did you two do to her?" Connor growled at them. "She wouldn't just leave without a reason."

"She's left? Ha. Makes no difference. She always ran away when it got tough. Pathetic she is. She needed to learn, and she learnt the hard way." The man hissed and Connor fought the urge to punch him again.

"What do you mean she learnt the hard way? What did you do to her?" The man in question smirked at Connor and was silent for a few moments.

"She deserved everything she got from us."

"Actually, no, but you two deserve everything you're about to get." Connor turned his head to see Matt and Becker standing next to him, a phone pressed to Becker's ear and a ruthless smile on Matt's face. The two men in front of them scoffed.

"You three? Scaring us? You're just as pathetic as she is! No wonder she went for someone like you." The second man said directly to Connor, pressing a finger to Connor's chest. Connor's hand came up and wrapped tightly around the man's wrist, gaining shock filled wide eyes in front of him.

"Really? You really should be sure before you speak." He spoke harshly. "Your name?"

"Why do you wanna know you freak!" He shouted quickly. Connor's grasp tightened around his wrist and he whimpered in pain. "It's Chris Hayes!" He yelled and Connor loosened his grasp, pushing him backwards and away from him. Becker came to stand right next to Connor as Matt took another step closer to the men.

"That was Lester. He wants them at the ARC now." Becker's stern voice spoke before he turned to fully face Connor and speak in a quieter and calmer manner. "You go after her. We'll deal with these." Connor nodded his head, glaring at the two men before turning his back to them and running to Emily, trying in vain to get Abby to answer her phone. When Emily suddenly shouted "She's gone home!" Connor felt himself being pushed into the awaiting car by Jess and Emily and driving away from the pub. They arrived at Jess' house a few minutes later, Jess stating that she would spend the night with Emily before Connor raced to unlock the door, only to find the flat in an eery silence. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, locking it for no reason and traipsing up the stairs slowly. He all but threw himself on the sofa and turned on the lamp, fiddling with his phone in hope of a call coming through from Abby. When a text buzzed through he felt his heart hammer in his chest, only to find that it was from Becker.

'_They're being charged. Lester needs to talk to Abby but they have CCTV as well. Call tomorrow.'_

Connor sighed and put the phone away, leaning his against his hands miserably. They needed to sort this out, he just hoped Abby would stop being stubborn for long enough to talk and that he would be able to keep calm for long enough to listen…

_x_X_x_

Abby reached the door and stopped. There wasn't a car parked anywhere near by which hopefully meant Connor had been dropped off and Jess had gone elsewhere for the night. She could feel herself shaking, whether it was from the cold biting wind or her nerves that were threatening to overpower her again. She pulled her key from her jeans pocket, unlocked the door and stepped inside. A shiver ran through her body as the warmth from the flat prickled her skin. The flat was in darkness apart from a singular lamp in the corner of the lounge. She traversed the stairs slowly, coming to a surprised halt at the top step. She could see Connor's bent form sitting on the sofa in the far corner of the room, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

When he heard her steps he lifted his head and stared at her. Abby felt her heart twist and fresh tears spring to her eyes. When she saw the dried tear tracks on his slightly flushed cheeks she couldn't hold them in anymore. She choked on a sob and lowered her head down. She faintly heard the padded steps as Connor made his way across the flat and then wrapped his arms around her small body without a second thought. She tensed in his arms at first, but couldn't fight the urge to relax into his warm embrace. He held her tightly, at the top of the stairs, until she had calmed herself down again. He was pressing feather light kisses to her hair and whispering words of reassurance and comfort to her and she felt a pang of guilt. How he could still act so great with her, after what had just happened and what she had done to him? A shiver ran through her body again as she was pressed against Connor's chest. He pulled back, holding the top of her arms.

"You're freezing." He stated simply, his eyes full of worry and concern. She nodded her head in silence and he sighed, taking her hand gently and leading her to the sofa which he had just vacated. She slumped back against the pillows and closed her eyes, feeling the sofa move as Connor sat next to her, wrapping them both up in the blanket that hung off the back of the cushions. She automatically curled into his side craving the love and warmth that he supplied.

"I'm sorry." She murmured against his chest after several minutes of silence. "I didn't mean…. I didn't want that to happen. It wasn't meant to happen! I just… it was just seeing them, and after what they did!" She could feel the emotions bubbling up inside of her, threatening to get out of control again very quickly. She blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"You need to tell me what happened." He demanded gently. Abby sighed and sat up, turning to face Connor and look directly in his eyes for the first time in a while. She bowed her head.

"I know. It's… it's just hard." Connor held her gently and moved them so they were both sitting crossed legged on the sofa under the blanket, their knees touching. He took hold of both her cold hands and looked into her fear filled blue eyes which were tinged red from her tears.

"You trust me?" He asked patiently. She nodded her head and sniffed. "Tell me then." She shifted in her spot and chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes filling with unshed tears again. He squeezed her hands gently and she took a deep breath.

_x_X_x_

The next 20 minutes were spent with Abby pouring her heart out to Connor, stopping several times to wipe away tears that fell down her cheeks. She re-told the tale about Derek and the beatings and then about how her mother ran away. She told him about Chris and how he had forced himself on her that night, and Connor had felt his blood boil. If he had known earlier he didn't think he would have been able to stop himself from giving that disgusting man as much pain as he could. She had come to a stop, a blubbering mess and Connor felt his heart swell. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she purged the last of her tears out, and sniffled.

"How could you keep it to yourself for so long?" He asked quietly… still silently fuming on the inside. How any man could bring themselves to harm the person they are supposed to love, he would never know.

"It got easier. Ignorance is bliss. If I didn't think about it… it wasn't there. It didn't happen." She whispered, her voice wavering. "I should have told you… I said I'd told you everything. I'm so sorry." Connor pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you've told me now. Now they can be put away and never bother you again."

Abby tensed and pulled back from Connor.

"What do you mean? They won't go back inside, he got out last time, and I can't say what they did again! No!" She shouted in fright, her eyes widening.

"Abby you have to. Lester has them held in the ARC for now. He needs you to be questioned or they get out scot-free again. You can't let them ruin your life." He said his voice rising slightly. Abby nodded her head slowly. He was right, she knew he was. She wouldn't let them ruin her life again. If they stayed out of prison, maybe they would do it to someone else? She couldn't let that happen. She knew she had to be strong.

"Okay." She whispered. "I will. But not now." Connor nodded and held her hand.

"That's fine. Us two will go tomorrow yeh?"

"Us?" She asked, averting his gaze. "Is there still an us? After what I did?" She asked pitifully.

"There's always an us, Abby. I love you." He said quietly. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, but before she could make another sound Connor pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, tender and full of love that left Abby reeling and feeling butterflies in her stomach. When they pulled away Connor was fiddling in his jeans pocket. When he pulled the ring out and offered it to Abby her mouth fell open slightly. He pressed another kiss to her lips, and she clung tightly to the sides of his jacket, resting her head against his chest as they broke apart.

"Will you wear it again?" He asked as he pressed a kiss in her hair. She nodded and choked on a sob as he held her hand and slipped the ring back onto her finger. She stared at it for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing Connor with such passion she could have sworn she saw stars behind her eyes. When they broke apart they were both panting for breath and clinging to each other.

"I love you so much." Abby whispered as she wrapped her arms around Connor's neck and breathed in his scent with her head resting on his shoulder. When he suddenly tightened his grip on her, lifting her off the sofa and into his arms she let out a small giggle. Connor looked down to her smiling face and smiled, his dimple coming onto display.

"You should smile more often Abby. It's beautiful. I love you." He whispered as he walked them both to their bedroom. She snuggled closer to his chest, sighing happily.

"Show me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Connor looked down at her again and nodded, closing the bedroom door behind them.

_x_X_x_

The morning sunlight peeping through the slight gap in the curtains woke Abby up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she yawned. When she went to stretch her arms out she found that she couldn't, a weight pressing down on top of her arm halting any movement. She smiled as she realised Connor had wrapped both his arms around her in their sleep and had pulled her right back against his chest. She cuddled into his arms deeper as he slumbered on. Her ring shone on her finger and Abby smiled. Being here, in Connor's arms with her engagement ring back on her finger, she was truly happy and whilst she had Connor by her side she knew that she would be able to put the demons of her past away forever. She closed her eyes again and fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she loved with all of her heart.

**1 month later:**

Walking out onto the steps of the courthouse Abby breathed deeply. It was a surprisingly warm and sunny 28th March and Abby was glad to be out of the dingy dark room she had spent the last 3 hours cooped up inside. Even though the two men who had caused her so much misery in her teenage years had just been sentenced to at least 15 years in prison, Abby still felt the tight knot of nerves laying low in her stomach. She wrung her hands together and sighed before ascending the steps to the awaiting car that Connor was waiting in for her. He had gone ahead of her after she had asked to be alone for a few minutes. Now she was ready to move on with her life.

She found the car quite easily, and moved to sit in the passenger seat. Connor grabbed her hands gently as soon as she was sat down.

"You okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Yep. Fine." She said, mustering a smile for him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Can we just… drive somewhere please?" She asked as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Sure love, whatever you want." He stated, starting up the car and driving away from the courthouse. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Abby spoke again.

"Conn…" She whispered quietly, not opening her eyes.

"Mhhmm?" He murmured, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Can we get married now?" Connor looked over to her. Her eyes were still closed but she had a smile on her face. He smiled himself and answered,

"Sure love. Whatever you want."

**The End. **

**A/N: Again, I'm very sorry it took so long! Reviews inspire the muse! ;) I hope you all enjoyed **


End file.
